Cowgirl
by Twilighter31
Summary: Jasper proves to Bella how much he loves her. First lemon, so be nice. Connected to Choosing Love. DO NOT NEED TO READ CHOOSING LOVE TO UNDERSTAND. Rated M for a reason. JasperxBella One-shot.


_**This is the lemon that is at the end of chapter 4 in 'Choosing Love'. No you do not need to read 'Choosing Love' unless you want the full story. If you just enjoy reading lemons, read on. Don't worry, that's all I've been reading recently. Haha. JxB One-Shots. **_

_**Anyways, this is my first lemon so don't be too hard. **_

_**Bella will be a little OOC. She's too shy for my liking. ;)**_

_**Oh! By the way, the italics is what is actually in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Twilight, I just stick them into my universe.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"_What about... Edward?" He asked. His voice was sad. The heart shattering cry of pain from my dream, jump into my mind. I didn't want him to feel like this. Ever._

_I lifted myself up and kissed him hard on the lips. At first there was as slight hesitation but soon enough he was kissing me just as eagerly. _

_Soon, I found myself flat on my back with Jasper on top of me. I could feel barley any of his weight and he had my arms pinned to the side. I never wanted to be without Jasper. I realized at that moment that this was my true destiny. Jasper. _

"_I love you," I panted. "Don't _you _ever doubt that. Ever."_

"_I love you too, Ms. Swan."_

My heart pounded, as he kissed me hard. I broke the kiss, gasping, and smiled up Jasper. "Prove it." I challenged. He released a low growl from his throat. I glanced at the clock I had on my bedside table. 6:37. Charlie would be at work by now. I started rocking my hips. "Charlie's already at work." Another growl. "We're here. Alone. On my bed."

In a sudden motion, both my hands were pinned above my head by one of Jasper's hands and his other hand was holding down my hips.

"Don't play with fire darlin'. You might get hurt." His eyes were dark, but not with thirst. Pure lust was emanating off him.

"I'm not scared of getting burned" Again Jasper's lips collapsed over mine. He freed my hands which I tangled into his hair. Jasper started kissing down my neck to the collar of my tank top. His eyes flashed to mine when he got to the fabric. I arched my hips up and nodded, untangling my hands from his hair.

I don't know how but my shirt was gone in a matter of seconds. I turned bright red and felt a bit self conscience when Jasper stopped and just look at my naked breasts. I started to cover myself with my arms when they were pined against my sides again.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me. You are absolutely stunning." He gave me a quick peck on my lips and started kissing down my neck again. This time he didn't have any fabric stopping him. When his kisses reached my nipples, he took them into his mouth and caress them. I moan and arched up.

One of his hands cupped my neglected breast and started massaging. I felt my panties get wetter. I wondered, quickly, if Jasper could smell that. The thought was quickly lost when he started sucking harder.

I'd never been this far with any guy. Edward was always scared of hurting me, and there had been no other guys.

"Jasper," I moaned arching again. "Please." I started rolling my hips.

One of his hands started traveling down my stomach leaving goose bumps. He stopped at the elastic of my pyjama pants and started playing with them. His mouth left my breast and I moaned at the loss. Jasper gave me a smirk.

"Patience, darlin'" I moaned. How I loved his southern drawl. He started pushing down my pajamas, leaving my panties in place.

Jasper started kissing down my stomach. Both his hands were now at my hips as his lips reach the elastic of my panties. I heard him inhale deeply. "You smell lovely." I blushed. So he could smell it. Must remember that around vampires.

My panties started being pulled down, agonizingly slow. "Jasper!" I whined trying to move my hips up.

"Like I said, patience." I scowled at him. Now my panties were completely off. I was completely naked in front of the man I loved. He was standing there staring down at me, still fully clothed.

"You are way to dressed, cowboy." I winked at him. He growled and ripped his shirt off. I was momentarily dumbstruck by his perfectly chiseled chest and abs.

"Like what you see." Jasper's voice was rough with lust. He started crawling over me like a fox.

One of his hands stopped at the top of my thigh, so close to where I wanted him to touch. His other hand went up to my breasts and started massaging, again.

"Please." I tried pushing my hips closer to his hand.

"You want something?" He asked faking innocents.

"I want you to touch me."

"My, Bella. Why didn't you just ask?" I growled at him. I was about to say something witty when all thought was cut off by his finger thrusting into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Oh god!" he started to pump in and out at a normal pace. But it was to slow for me. "Faster." I moaned.

Jasper happily obliged and started going a lot faster. He added a second and third finger, make me arch up more then I thought I could. Just as I was about to explode he stopped. My eyes snapped open and I fix a glare at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, smiling angelically. I tried glaring harder. He just laughed and took his fingers out of me. I watched as he started licking his finger clean of my juices. I moaned and closed my eyes again.

"You're trying to kill me." My voice sounded different. Masked by lust.

"What am I doing that is so... murderous?"

I groaned.

I felt something different start touching me again. I snapped my eyes opened and looked down. Jasper's face was know at my core. He gave a devilish smirk and started licking my 'lips'. I screamed as my body exploded. I came all over Jasper, who was now watching my face from his position.

"Ahh, a screamer." He winked at me. I scowled at him. He started crawling over my body again. When he reached my face, he kissed me hard and with so much passion, I was worried that the bed would catch fire. When he broke the kiss, he looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you" He told me.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready?"

I noticed for the first time that Jasper's pants seemed to have disappeared. I saw his long hard... emm... manhood position over my entrance. Wow. I had nothing to compare to but I thought that Jasper was bigger then the norm. I nodded, as my heart pounded like a sledge hammer.

"This is going to hurt." He was still looking into my eyes. I nodded.

He started dipping down lower. I felt his tip going in slowing. I moaned and arched my hips upward. I started felling the hurt when half of him was in.

"Brace yourself." He whispered. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders. I nodded. He thrust quickly inside. I screamed as I felt both the pain and pleasure of Jasper inside me. He stopped and waited as my body adjusted to him.

"Move please," I whimpered, after a minute. Slowly he started pulling almost all the way out and started going back in. The pain was mostly gone now. "Faster."

Jasper started going faster. "Harder!" I moaned. He sped up again. I started feeling I tightening in my stomach again, and again, I screamed out Jasper's name as I came. I heard Jasper call my name as he came inside me.

Jasper pulled out fully, after his orgasm was done. He rolled us over so I was now straddling him. I smirk down at him. He would pay for the torture he inflicted on me before.

I felt him against my backside and started rolling my hips. "Now, Major Whitlock, it's pay back time for your murderous behaviour." Jasper growled from deep within his chest.

I ran my fingers along his chest, scraping my nails along his nipples. That got a snarl from him. Loving the sound, I did it again. Jasper looked at my, his eyes completely black.

"You've been warned." He said eyeing me.

"What am I doing?" I looked at the ceiling innocently and started rolling my hips again, playing with his right nipple.

In one swift motion, Jasper lifted me up and slid himself inside me. I moaned at the suddenness. "That's. Not. Fair." I gasped.

"All's fair in love and war." He smirked. I glared at him. He started moving me up and down with his hands. My eyes rolled back and I hunched over, bracing myself against his shoulders. His hands left my hips and started massaging my breasts.

"You go my cowgirl." I let out a shaking laugh as I continued to ride him until I started tightening around him. I was certain that if Jasper was not a vampire, his shoulders would be completely bare of skin. I was having my third orgasm of the night, and twice I had dug my nails hard into his shoulders. My orgasm brought on Jasper's who again yelled my name.

Both of us were panting as I rolled off of Jasper.

"Wow," I panted. "That was-"

"Amazing," Jasper finished for me. He was breathing normally and was now watching me. "Was that proof enough for you?" He smiled.

"Not really. Guys will say anything for sex." I laughed.

"Darn. You caught me." He laughed as me pulled me into his chest. "You're mine forever. I'll never want another as long as I exist."

"I love you too." I sighed, snuggling in closer. "I will always be with you, no matter what." My eyes were having trouble keeping themselves up. Jasper must have felt my fatigue.

"Go to sleep, my cowgirl."

I chuckled. I liked it. "mkay, my cowboy."

As I drifted into dream world, I thought about how lucky I was to have Jasper.

* * *

_**Reviews are always nice. Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too pathetic. :P**_

_**REVIEW!!:)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


End file.
